


Falling Snow

by InspireVamp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, DBH, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, Jerry - Freeform, Love Confessions, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), angst if you squint, dbh jerry, dbh jerry x reader, happy feels, jerry x reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform, visiting pirates' cove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireVamp/pseuds/InspireVamp
Summary: “I brought you here because I wanted to show you all of me, good memories and bad.” Jerry soberly brushed the snowflakes out of your hair, only to watch as new ones took their place.“You said the good and the bad,” you gazed up into his eyes, “what’s the good?”“The new ones I’m going to make with you."





	Falling Snow

You glanced up at the battered sign looming over ahead, ‘Pirates’ Cove.’ 

Peering back at Jerry, you saw him throw you a small smile, “I wanted to show you what my life like was before we met.” 

“Where do we start?” You chuckled lightly, wrapping your arms around yourself. Your freezing fingers clasping at the fabric of your new winter jacket, the insulation being the only thing keeping you from getting frostbite. 

When you finally looked past the rusted gates, you could see the buildings’ skeletons, the paint peeling off snow-coated stands, and weathered tracks ascending into the air. The atmosphere was eerily quiet besides the sounds of your feet crunching on freshly fallen snow as Jerry took your hand in his to guide you. Stepping underneath the dark sign, you could picture what the amusement park looked like in its glory. You could imagine the children rushing to the coasters on summer break, ready to feel the wind against their face, and the adrenaline that came with loops, corkscrews, and death-defying drops. You could even hear their parents groaning about how a cup of ice cream would cost a whopping ten dollars. 

The second Jerry glanced back at you, you knew he saw the effect that the bitter air had on your skin. “Maybe we should have come when it wasn’t so cold,” Jerry’s voice fell, he didn’t want to make you sick, “I should have thought about it.” 

“N-No, let’s keep going,” you’d only been outside for a few minutes, but the wind was already nipping painfully at your exposed ears, and there was no hiding it when your nose and ears lit up red like Rudolph. “I’m fine, I promise.” You grinned, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“Great,” he beamed, “I want to show you the carousel.” 

You held tightly onto Jerry’s hand as you stepped through deep layers of snow. Luckily, you were wearing knee-high boots, otherwise your socks would have been soaked through. 

“I spent a lot of time working the carousel for the children,” Jerry started, and then paused, “and it was fine for awhile.” 

You knitted your eyebrows together at what sounded like a confession, turning to look at him, his LED flickering a solid yellow. “For awhile?” you softly questioned, moving a few wisps of hair back into place. 

“Well…, when I saw one of the children being pulled off his seat by the other kids, I- well, I felt something. When the kids started calling him names, I couldn’t just let it happen.” Seeing Jerry staring into space was an unsettling feeling, he was such a bubbly and happy android. “When I couldn’t hide my deviancy anymore, I was deactivated…” he turned back to look at you, gently thumbing his finger across your icy cheek. 

“Jerry…,” you could tell he was deep in thought by the way his shamrock eyes swiveled down to look at his feet. “If it brings up such bad memories, why’d you bring me here?” you asked sincerely, trying to get him to look back up. 

“I brought you here because I wanted to show you all of me, good memories and bad.” Jerry soberly brushed the snowflakes out of your hair, only to watch as new ones took their place.

“You said the good and the bad,” you gazed up into his eyes, “what’s the good?”

“The new ones I’m going to make with you,” his hand fell from your cheek, interlacing your cold fingers with his warm ones, your face heating up at that. “Let me show you,” Jerry looked delighted as he assisted you over a few rotting planks that were likely knocked off during a miserable snow storm.

Looking around, you noticed that the Tavern was the only building still standing, but the windows had been shattered, and the glass shards were probably covered by several inches of white powder.  
“Careful,” Jerry cautioned, as he made sure you didn’t accidentally hurt yourself. 

After rounding a corner, you could see the antique carousel frozen in time. “I’ll go turn it on, stay here,” the EM400 let go of your hand to find the control panel, and you sighed at the loss of warmth, digging your hands into the pockets of your wet jacket.  
It didn’t take long for the carousel’s lights to cut through the darkness, the strings of bulbs on the interior springing to life. With it illuminated, you could see that the seats were made to look like crustaceans; it was called ‘Pirates’ Cove’ after all.  
“Y/N, come here,” Jerry’s smile went from ear-to-ear, his auburn hair nearly white with snow. He extended his hand for you climb up onto the carousel so you wouldn’t slip on the ice. “Here,” Jerry led you to one of the chariots, helping you into the seat before rushing off to get it rotating. You were blushing at how excited he was, and you were shifting against the wooden seat to get comfortable.

As the carousel slowly began to rotate, you watched as Jerry climbed back on to join you. Snuggling up to him and basking in Jerry’s warmth made it easy to forget the frosty weather snapping at your exposed skin. Even the soft beat of his heart made you relax in his grasp, his arm wrapping around your shoulder, fingers rubbing tenderly against the fabric. You adored the smile that graced his figure as the carousel music kicked in. He was so beautiful like this – the snow melting in his hair, making a frazzled mess, far from the picture-perfect hairstyle he always bore. The carousel continued to revolve, but you couldn’t take your eyes off him, and he quickly took notice. “Y/N?” 

“S-Sorry, I was just-” shying away from him, you could feel the heat creeping up onto your cheeks.

Jerry couldn’t help but pull you into a tight hug, hot fingers digging into your back, only letting up to kiss you. You were grinning like a fool, watching the snow melt into his shirt as you dragged him into another embrace before resting your head into the crook of his neck.

“Y/N,” you noticed a sudden change in Jerry’s voice, causing you to pull away, it sounded almost like he was... nervous? “I.... well, I wanted to tell you that I care about you a lot...,” his LED flickered from blue to yellow, his fingers fidgeting. You could tell that he wanted to continue, so you remained silent, looking up at him. 

“Y/N... I love you.”

You blushed, taking his warm hands in your own, “I love you too, Jerry.”

It took him a moment to process the words before he broke out into a smile, his eyes shimmering, and his LED a soft blue hue. You took that opportunity to rest your arms loosely around his neck, his hands instinctively falling to wrap around your torso to pull you onto his lap. You leaned in, smiling into the kiss, and broke away only when you needed air. 

“God, I love you,” you repeated, hugging him tighter this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more: InspireVamp


End file.
